The bicycle frame and scooter frame are well known and are a tubular construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 712,784 issued on Nov. 4, 1902. The tubular frame is typically manufactured through the use of extrusion with the resulting tubes welded together to form the frame. The hollow tubular frame construction balances the need for strength with the desire for the frame to be light weight. Further the frame is an enclosed vessel with a hollow portion to assist with reduction in weight.
In recent years, the scooter has become popular as a personal vehicle for ease of both travel and to provide recreation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,111 shows a scooter with a tubular frame construction. The SABER version of the scooter in the '111 patent has an advertised weight limit of 200 pounds given the strength of its tubular frame design. There has also been an effort to provide for a scooter with a flat support platform such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,976 which is directed to a folding scooter. However, there is inherent limitation in the flat structure. This design has a weight limit of 142 pounds as the flat skateboard platform does not have the structural integrity of the more common tubular frame used for bicycles.
Extrusion is typically more complicated in its manufacturing process. The extrusion process provides the capability of increased geometry, multiple wall thickness, and the elimination of sub-assemblies. The stamping process, however, is less expensive, but increases the need for sub-assemblies in a design. It would be advantageous to provide for a vehicle that can be manufactured with minimal use of extruded parts and that can be quickly assembled while also providing the strength of the traditional tubular frames.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a frame that is folded metal with sufficient strength to compete with tubular frame.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide for an easy to assemble scooter or vehicle frame that minimizes the need for welding and sub-assemblies.